1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital shower system and operating method for water monitoring information thereof that can save water consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional digital shower system or equipment is not provide a water monitoring information, accordingly a user can not know exact quantity of water use to cause water waste.
To solve above-mentioned shortcoming, an improved flow time-counting and monitoring system used in a faucet (US2008/0262755A1) is developed so that water rate is measured and quantities of water use or consumption is calculated, hence the use can know quantities of water use or consumption to save water consumption.
However, such an improved flow time-counting and monitoring system is not electrically connected with a calculator in the faucet or the showering equipment, therefore when the user turns on the faucet, the flow time-counting and monitoring system can not be turned on automatically to count watering time so as achieve an exact quantity of water use. Besides, the flow time-counting and monitoring system is only applicable for the showering equipment with single watering component. Accordingly, the flow time-counting and monitoring system has to be selectively installed in one of a showerhead, a head shower, and a body spray of a multi-function showering equipment so as to set flow rate and water time and to calculate the quantity of water consumption, limiting use efficiency. Likewise, the flow time-counting and monitoring system can not set water cost and calculate the quantity of total water use from different people to show accurate water monitoring information.
A water monitoring device disclosed in US 2009/0301167 is installed to each outlet of every watering component and including a fluid sensor to sense water flow, a time keeper to count watering time. Nevertheless, such a water monitoring device is merely suitable for a single watering component, if there are a plurality of watering components provided on a showering equipment, a number of water monitoring devices has to be installed on the watering components, increasing installation cost. Moreover, the quantity of total water use of the watering components can not be calculated to reflect total water cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.